Bad Boys
by Lord Youko
Summary: Spoiled brat Inuyasha gets arrested by Sesshoumaru for reckless driving and attempting to seduce an officer. The hanyou will have to do whatever the the officer says to get out of a ticket...
1. If You Can't Do The Time

_**Story: Bad Boys**_

_**Summary:**__ Rich, spoilt brat Inuyasha gets arrested by Sesshoumaru for reckless driving and attempting to seduce an officer. The hanyou will have to do whatever the the officer says to get out of a ticket..._

**Chapter 1 – If You Can't Do The Time…**

"Get out the way, ass-bag!" Inuyasha snarled leaning on the horn of his sleek red sports car. A few people turned to glare at him in irritation but the glares – especially from the females - soon turned into interested stares once they saw the ridiculously expensive car and the obviously stinking rich – not to mention hot- owner. Generally, Inuyasha would be amused by this, but today, he was not in a good mood.

The other driver flipped him the bird yelling something about spoilt brats with daddies that crapped money but the exact words were lost in the noise of the traffic. Tempers were running high on the blistering hot New York afternoon and traffic was not helping matters.

Inuyasha swore and swerved his car in the wrong lane, zooming past the other cars, leaving the others to curse after him but none of the other cars were fast enough to catch up with him. Not everyone had a state of the art sports car to travel by, after all.

Inuyasha hit the dashboard angrily as he was forced to brake. This lane was also blocked ahead.

"Shit," he cursed as the wailing music of a cop bike drew closer. He hastily pulled up the tainted windows, hoping the cop would just go away.

Someone knocked on the window.

"Get out of the car, sir."

Inuyasha considered not answering for a second but then decided against it. He was in enough trouble as it is. He pressed the button that slid the windows down and grimaced as the blast of heat hit him in the face, stinging after the cold AC.

"Yeah?" he growled irritably, looking up to glare at the stupid cop. Then his mouth fell open.

Leaning down towards him, with silver hair and smoky golden eyes, was the hottest looking cop he had ever seen. The open collar of his blue uniform revealed toned pectorals and when he moved his arm to rest it on the roof of Inuyasha's car, the hanyou's eyes were glued to the flexing, sweaty biceps.

"Step this way, please," the cop ordered quietly.

Now normally, the hanyou would have laughed at the thought of any wimpy cop trying to bring him to book but when your arrestor's this hot?

Inuyasha got out of the car in a daze, imagination running riot. Damn, he had to have a piece of this ass…

"You crossed lanes, crossed the speed limit, engaged in…"

They rest of the words were zoned out by Inuyasha. The guy was writing a ticket without even looking at him. Inuyasha frowned. Now, that just wouldn't do, would it?

"Hey, that's not necessary, ya know," he began. Hot cop didn't glance up. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

He went over to stand beside him and casually slung his arm around the man's shoulder.

"Come on, how much will it be?" he whispered with a smirk.

"Sir, please take your hand off," the officer replied, face impassive.

Inuyasha's smirk widened into a grin.

"$5000? $10,000?"

The cop's eyebrow twitched. Inuyasha drew his body closer and almost drooled at the toned, hard body.

"Sir, I'm warning you…"

"Hey I'm sure in your line of work, a little extra cash can't hurt…" Everyone knew a cop's job wasn't the most highly paying job in the world.

But there was no response from the other man. Well, if he didn't appreciate _money…_

Inuyasha lowered his voice. "Anything else I can help you with…" His hand from the guy's shoulder slid lower down his back, down his waist, on his ass…

"Ungh," Inuyasha grunted as his face was slammed into the hood of his car, hand twisted behind his back. He glanced back smokily at the cop, holding him down. And the look clearly said,_ Hell, I'd gladly bend over for __**you**__, hon…_

The cop leaned in low and the sexy voice stirred an already interested part of the hanyou's anatomy. "I think you better step into the office."

* * *

Once inside, Inuyasha glared at him, feigning annoyance. "If my guardian finds out you arrested me, you're gonna be in a shit-load of trouble, asshole!"

The officer didn't bat an eye. "You are lying," he told the hanyou bluntly. "Your guardian would make you spend the night in prison and you know it."

Inuyasha's ears flattened. "Jeez…fine," he muttered. "Well, what will it take? I told you I got cash…how much do ya want?"

The golden eyed male looked at him predatorily and Inuyasha shifted a bit uneasily.

"I'm sure you've got other talents, boy," he stated.

Inuyasha frowned. "What?"

In response, the officer flipped his pants' button open.

Inuyasha scowled, even as a small shiver of arousal went through him. "You bastard! If you think I'm gonna do that you've got-"

He broke off as the cop shrugged casually. "Drop the act, brat. I know your type."

Inuyasha turned red. "My type? What the hell do you-"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You were ready to blow your load when I arrested you. Don't play coy now."

Inuyasha muttered a few curses under his breath. "Whatever."

"So what will it be?" the officer asked him, lazily twirling his handcuffs.

Inuyasha pretended to think about it. "Fine, I'll do what you say. I don't wanna spend the night in the slammer."

Sesshoumaru smiled.

* * *

"Do you have to cuff me, officer?" Inuyasha complained, attempting to pull his arms free from where they were handcuffed above his head, "This is uncomfortable." And he was not lying. Standing against a wall with one's hands cuffed above one's head is quite uncomfortable. Of course, no flimsy human handcuffs could hold a hanyou against his will but then, having hot handcuff sex was absolutely _not_ against his will.

The cop raised an eyebrow. "You should have thought of that before you misbehaved, brat."

"So what're you gonna do with me now?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

The man was suddenly inches from his face. "That depends," he murmured, "Are you going to be good?"

Inuyasha swallowed, throat suddenly dry. The man was so close that he could feel his body heat and smell the musky masculine scent. Inuyasha hardened just a little bit more from it.

"I will if you let me go," Inuyasha breathed.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "That's not up to you, bitch."

Mmm, dirty words sounded so sexy on his lips.

"My guardian's a very important man," he threatened.

The officer seemed amused. "Really…" Inuyasha had to use every ounce of his will from thrusting his hips as the officer reached down to undo his pants. "I would say he's a poor guardian if he lets you off without punishment, kid."

"Punishment?" Inuyasha asked innocently, shifting slightly, causing his now undone pants to slide a little more down his legs.

The cop suddenly groped his crotch roughly, palmed his half hard dick through his clothes. Inuyasha moaned.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy…"

"Inuyasha…" the hanyou moaned. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "My name is Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru smirked, reaching down to undo his own fly. "I don't care, brat, as long as you're a good boy and do what I'm telling you."

Inuyasha repressed another moan. Damn that guy knew just how to press his buttons. Was it bad that he wanted to hump the cocky officer's leg for seeing him as a piece of ass and nothing else?

He rattled his bound hands, pretending to be angry. "You can talk big but if I get out of these even for a second, you're gonna get what's coming to you, asshole."

The officer was amused. "Really?"

Inuyasha stared up in surprise as with a deft move, Sesshoumaru unlocked the handcuffs. But before he even had time to tense his body, he was spun around and slammed face first into the wall. Simultaneously, his shirt was ripped off and he was held in place by the officer's weight while the handcuffs were clicked back in place.

Sesshoumaru smiled smugly. "That was one second, bitch."

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. He knew he was pretty damn fast but was it his fault that the bastard was faster than the freakin' _wind_?

"Yeah, yeah just lose the cuffs already. You're hurtin' me!" Inuyasha wriggled, taking care to rub his bare ass against his captor. He smirked as Sesshoumaru groaned.

He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't as Sesshoumaru thrust three fingers in it.

"Suck," he ordered.

Inuyasha got a devious glint in his eyes. He did as he was told, running his tongue over the fingers, swirling it around and then sucking, varying the pressure. Sesshoumaru understood his game and glared at him.

"You really want to get fucked today, don't you?" he demanded, pressing his cock against the hanyou's bare lower back.

Inuyasha only sucked harder on his fingers in response.

"Enough," Sesshoumaru ordered, pulling them out of his mouth.

"Have you been fucked by your guardian, boy?" the man asked, slowly inserting one wet finger in Inuyasha's asshole.

Inuyasha moaned, ass muscles clenching in response. "Oh yes, officer," he breathed. "He makes me take it _all _the time…"

Sesshoumaru groaned. "Mmm…and you're still so tight?" A second finger found its way in, scissoring slowly.

"Well, what can I say?" Inuyasha moaned. "Guess I'm just meant for it."

The cop showed his agreement by pressing him harder into the wall with his body. He seemed to have had enough. Grabbing his hips to keep them still, he rubbed his now hard cock against the hanyou's crack. "You want it slut?"

Inuyasha almost panted with need. "Why don't you just put it in, officer? I can take it…"

Sesshoumaru stared at him with those smoldering, lust hazed eyes.

"Your guardian would be ashamed of you, whoring yourself out to an officer to get out of a ticket," he said in his deep voice, husky with desire.

Inuyasha pretended to be offended. "I'm _not_ a whore!"

The man behind him chuckled. "Then why are you up against the wall, baring your ass to a stranger?"

Inuyasha turned slightly red. "That's coz you just wouldn't let me go till I bent over fer ya."

Inuyasha swallowed another moan as the officer's metal badge rubbed against his bare, sweaty back.

"Wouldn't you rather just pay the fine?"

Inuyasha thrust back against him, trying to get more contact but all he could feel on his naked, oversensitive skin was the officer's clothes…and his hard cock.

"My…guardian…won't pay for the ticket, officer," he said in a false tragic voice. "He'd say I deserve it."

Sesshoumaru hummed his approval. "Well then, you'll just have to work for it, won't you?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I guess so, officer."

When his crack was sufficiently lubricated with precum, Sesshoumaru aligned his swollen head with the opening.

"You love cock in your dirty hole, slut?"

Inuyasha lowered his eyelids. "I like cock in _all_ my holes, officer."

With a growl, Sesshoumaru thrust into the hanyou. Inuyasha moaned with pleasure and slight pain.

"Does it hurt?" Sesshoumaru breathed.

"Ungh," Inuyasha grunted, wriggling his hips to adjust to the intrusion. "A little."

The officer smirked. "Well that is to be expected. Your tiny little hole, forced to take my big cock…"

Inuyasha moaned as he grew harder.

Sesshoumaru remained still, grinding into his ass, driving him crazy with his barely there movements.

"Please move, officer…"

Sesshoumaru smirked, pressing his body against the hanyou and whispering in his ears. "First tell me what you are…"

Inuyasha bucked, tugging lightly at the handcuffs, unable to turn around. "What're ya talkin' about?"

Sesshoumaru slipped one hand to his dick, enclosing the organ in his palm.

"Tell me you're a whore, brat."

"Ungh," Inuyasha panted. "N-no…no I'm not!"

Sesshoumaru pulled his hand away and Inuyasha almost screamed at the loss of contact.

"Say it…" Sesshoumaru whispered. "Say you're a cunt-hole."

Inuyasha's face had turned bright red. "No no no, I'm a man, dammit!"

Sesshoumaru smiled cruelly, withdrawing almost all the way from the prone boy's ass. "Mmm but you're _my _bitch, none the less."

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Inuyasha's eyes flew open. "No! No, don't stop…ok, ok fine! I'm-I'm a slut! There, now move!"

Sesshoumaru rewarded him by thrusting in mercilessly. Inuyasha groaned with relief.

"Aaahhh…"

"Do you like it?"

Inuyasha remained stubbornly silent. "Do you like my hard cock filling you up?"

"Yes," Inuyasha breathed. "Yes, I love it."

Sesshoumaru withdrew and thrust back in again, hitting a certain spot that had Inuyasha screaming.

"Ahhhhhhh! Oh god, do that again!"

Sesshoumaru complied, establishing a steady rhythm, whispering in the boy's ears all the while, making him say dirty, degrading things. Inuyasha was soon to far gone to notice what the hell he was saying, too worked up to be embarrassed about what the other man was making him say.

"Do you do this to a lot of your arrestees, officer?" Inuyasha panted. "Do you let them out of a ticket so easily?"

Sesshoumaru continued his pounding. "If they have a cute little ass that's just asking for it, then yes."

Inuyasha felt an irrational flare of jealousy. "Humph! So you'll bang any slut that throws himself at you?"

Sesshoumaru smiled smugly. "At least you admit that you threw yourself at me, slut."

Inuyasha turned to glare at him even as he let the man pound into his ass. "That's not what I meant!"

"That's- ungh – what it sounded like," Sesshoumaru wrapped his hand around Inuyasha's dick and began to pump him in time with his thrusts. Inuyasha forgot what they were talking about.

"Harder," he grunted as he neared his climax.

Sesshoumaru didn't change his pace. "Mmm I don't think you could handle it, brat."

Inuyasha growled in frustration. "Don't be so damn condescending! It's _my_ ass and I say go harder!"

The officer chuckled. "If you like it rough…"

Inuyasha's next curse turned into a scream as his seme did what Inuyasha asked and thrust into him with doubled force.

"Oh shit," Inuyasha cursed as he was suddenly stretched harder than before.

"I told you," Sesshoumaru mused against his neck, not breaking his pace.

"Ahhhh…fuck that hurts," In the heat of the moment, the hanyou had not realized he hadn't been prepared adequately.

"Don't care," Sesshoumaru grunted from behind him. "You should have known better than to ask for it, whore. Now take it-" _thrust_ "-like a man!"

Inuyasha moaned with pleasure and pain as he grew so hard, it hurt. _Damn_, the sexy cop and his hot words.

Sesshoumaru's hand pumped him faster and Inuyasha found himself bucking back and forth between the hand and the hard shaft in his ass. Sesshoumaru sped up as they both neared their peak.

"Cum now!" he ordered as he released in the hanyou's ass and Inuyasha came with a cry.

"Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

"You kinky bastard," Inuyasha grumbled as he unlocked the door and entered their luxury suite. "My ass hurts like a bitch."

Sesshoumaru smirked, pulling the grumbling boy flush against his body.

"That's because you _like _being the bitch, otouto."

Inuyasha struggled half-heartedly in his brother's arms. "Shut up, asshole."

"Mmm…you look good in cuffs, brat," Sesshoumaru whispered.

"That's what you- _ummph_!" Sesshoumaru's kiss silenced him. Inuyasha moaned.

"Sometimes I think this is the only reason you chose me as your mate," Inuyasha mumbled in faux-injured tones, slightly ruining the effect by ripping at his brother's designer clothes.

"Of course," Sesshoumaru replied smugly, cupping his little brother's ass and raising him off the ground, "Why else?" Inuyasha took the opportunity to wrap his legs around his mate's waist. Without breaking contact with his lips, Sesshoumaru carried his limpet of a brother into their bedroom.

"Are you supposed to be screwing your underage charge, _guardian_?" Inuyasha mocked, grinding against his brother.

Sesshoumaru raised an arrogant eyebrow. "Who's going to object?"

"I dunno…the social service people?" Inuyasha mumbled.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. There was steel glint in them. "Not if they want to live." He nipped suddenly at the hanyou's neck, making him yelp. "And I don't see _you _protesting, little brother."

Inuyasha cursed under his breath, running his hands all over his brother's hard, muscled body. "Yeah well I'm still a kid… _you're_ the bloody pervert who's abusing' me."

Sesshoumaru laughed softly. "And you will just have to live with that, won't you bitch?"

Inuyasha glared. "And what if I don't?" he demanded. "What if I move out _right now _and get an apartment? Live by myself, far away from you…"

His elder brother gripped his neck in a vice-like grip, holding him in place, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"I don't let you sleep outside this bedroom. What makes you think I'd let you sleep anywhere away from my suite?" he asked smoothly, sounding amused.

Inuyasha attempted to turn his head away because looking into his brother's hypnotic eyes always made him melt to the elder's will.

"I can do whatever I want to," he insisted, "I-I'll complain to the authorities that I'm being abused by my dominating guardian."

Sesshoumaru smiled his slow dangerous smile that almost made Inuyasha cum in his pants. There was violence in those eyes.

"I can always say you've run away and that you're making it up. I'm sure I'd have no trouble convincing them after a few hundred thousand dollars…them or the yakuza…"

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha breathed, itching to give in. "And what'd you tell them?"

Sesshoumaru brought his lips to his younger brother's ears. "I would tell them I want my slut back."

Inuyasha shuddered. "Damn, I love it when you talk dirty." Inuyasha rubbed himself against his elder brother's body and was satisfied when he heard a groan.

"How'd you get a real cop's uniform?" Inuyasha panted, grunting as his brother slammed him up against a wall, attempting to pull his pants down, finally slashing through them.

"Careful, jackass, you'll melt my car keys again."

Sesshoumaru paid no heed to that. "I'll get you new ones."

Inuyasha moaned as lips latched onto his neck. "New keys?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, stepping on his pants. Inuyasha's slim mobile made a crunchy sound under the demon's boots.

"New cars."


	2. Gym Class Heroes

**Chapter Two – Gym Class Heroes**

There was a soft muttering amongst the humans gathered around him. Inuyasha smirked, enjoying the attention – the males' bitter jealousy and the females' breathy sighs and occasional moans.

"That's 500," whispered one young lady to her friend. "He's done 500 pushups in a row…can you believe that?"

"It's not possible," a nearby well muscled male, who had designs on that particular young lady, muttered darkly. "It must be the steroids."

The woman gave him a cool look. Between the two of them, it was pretty clear who was more likely to be on the steroids.

"One more set, Jim?" Inuyasha asked casually, not even out of breath.

Inuyasha's trainer, Jimmy, scratched the back of his head, mystified. The new kid, Inuyasha his name was, was no where near as well muscled as he and yet…he was sure not even he, with his body pumped with legal and illegal vitamins, would be able to do 500 pushups, after 200 sit ups and 100 lunges, and not even be breathless. He was used to dealing with slackers and knew very well how to manage them – with authority and occasional insults to their masculinity – but this was a new one.

"Er, maybe that's enough for today," he suggested tentatively, eyeing him carefully as if the strange, white haired male would collapse any second, although he hardly even seemed , the kids these days! What kind of fashion was having white hair, and that too so damn long! Even women didn't have hair that long. He would have been sure to make a jibe on that but he really wasn't comfortable picking a fight with someone who could probably pound him into the ground with one hand tied behind his back.

Inuyasha looked up at him and grinned, casually holding his position. He knew he looked good with the hip hugging tracks and perfectly toned body. Why not indulge in a little adoration while he could, when his homicidal mate was not around to dismember anyone who even looked at him wrong? That was why he'd joined this gym, without his brother's knowledge. He'd purposely picked out the swankiest, most expensive gym he could find – paid with his brother's platinum card, of course. If he was finally going to get to do something he'd wanted to for a while – show off and consequently, feel good about himself - why not do it in style?

The females looked appreciatively at the sweaty biceps and lean upper body. For once, they were glad the man had got rid of his T-Shirt. After some of the torturous figures they'd been exposed to, Inuyasha was a sight for sore eyes.

"Aren't those tracks getting in your way, Inuyasha?" called out one particularly bold woman, unabashed. "Maybe you should get rid of them."

The other women were silent, though the men muttered protests of sluttiness and inappropriate behaviour.

Inuyasha looked up at the well endowed woman appreciatively and smirked lecherously. "I'm fine thanks," he drawled. "But if _you _want to, I definitely won't object."

The woman giggled and the others shot her envious looks.

Inuyasha had been getting this the whole day, though, admittedly, most women tried to be more subtle than that…_most _of them. There was one who had offered to be his stretching partner. Inuyasha had almost agreed too…until she said something about spreading her legs.

While he would once have been awkward and uncomfortable with female attention, 500 years of being gay with Sesshoumaru had given him quite a bit of confidence and as well as lessons in lechery. Of course, his horny mate far surpassed him in that particular field, but he could easily hold his own with these star-struck females with more than a_ gym _workout on their mind. As such, they'd been flirting back and forth throughout the 500 pushups, much to the aggravation of the steroid-puffed males.

"Do one more set, please," requested one of the others and this was backed up by murmured assent from various others. Inuyasha shrugged. This gym thing was cooler than he'd thought. The training was a mild workout for him and if he got to have fun along the way and get to see the faces of those pansies who thought themselves gods gift to women, well, that was just a bonus.

"Why not," he agreed and came back up easily, then smiled at his admirers and went back down.

"This is too easy," he complained lightheartedly.

"Perhaps I can remedy that," came a quiet, deep voice and Inuyasha froze, colour draining from his face.

Oh holy motherfuckin' _crap_…

The girls surrounding the hanyou squealed and parted, ogling the newest male. He was wearing black tracks and a loose grey T-shirt that fit perfectly at the shoulders and black waistbands…and he had long white hair like Inuyasha. Even the most chaste female's eyes were glued to the, if possible, hotter male in their midst. The more horny ones were staring at the way the perfectly fitting tracks clung sultrily to his ass…and what a _fine _ass it was…

Jim stared at the strange looking man who'd entered silently and now stood near the boy on the ground. He had similar hair, although his was closer to silver. This one even had weird tattoos on his forehead and cheeks. Were they members of some weird religious cult?

"Hey," Jim demanded, stepping forward. "Who the hell are you?"

Jim was used to seeing expressions of fear or at least caution when he used his aggressive tone. After all, a tall, well muscled hulk of a man with a shaven head and dark bushy eyebrows would do that to a person. Heck, the muscles straining from his tight T-shirt were usually enough to give people pause. But Sesshoumaru turned icy eyes on Jim and the cold look in them had the man taking an unconscious step back.

"I believe this young man requested a hard training," he said softly. "It seems you are incapable of giving that to him as he obviously finds it effortless. I am his new trainer. You may leave."

Jim wondered how, despite being slightly shorter than him, the newcomer gave the impression of looking down at him. He hesitated, caught between embarrassment at the insult and relief at being given an opportunity to save his pride. Technically, he should show him the way out, with a few manly insults and threats added for the benefit of the gym's customers. The gym higher-ups heartily encouraged this method; the more the aggressive display on the part of the trainers, the more special the trainees would feel, and they would thus be more likely to renew their membership. This was usually his favourite part, not that many were stupid enough to try and pull anything with someone twice their size. But there was something eerie about this weirdly dressed man with his quiet, dangerous confidence. He didn't want to accidentally insult some mafia pinhead.

"I can't just let you do that," he said finally, settling for a more diplomatic, if a bit cowardly way out.

Sesshoumaru quietly passed him a piece of paper that had the gym's identification of him as Inuyasha's substitute trainer. Jim stepped back, silently admitting defeat. Well, he may not be training Inuyasha but he would certainly love to see how he handled the boy. If he failed, it would give him no small satisfaction and it was almost certain that he would. It was hardly possible that the man was stronger than Inuyasha, after all.

"You," the new trainer said, turning his eyes on the man – boy, really - sitting on the ground, scowling up at him, "I want 20 reps, on the machine."

Inuyasha looked at the machine he indicated. It was one designed to tone chest muscles and upper arms. Normally, it'd be a breeze but now-

"That's nothing," the slutty female called out, championing for Inuyasha against the newcomer. "He just did 500 pushups in a row. He can easily do 20 on that. Right, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked a bit hesitant and she gave him a coy look. "If you can do it, I might take you up on your suggestion of taking off the tracks…" she winked. "–_and_ everything else."

"Heh, sure," Inuyasha hedged, feeling his mate's glare burning holes in the back of his head at the comment. Dammit, the stupid bimbo had to give the possessive asshole ammunition, didn't she?

"Well- Inuyasha, was it? –" lips curving in a disdainful sneer, Sesshoumaru looked down at his little brother coolly. "This young lady seems to hold your strength in high esteem. Perhaps you would like to show me?" He cast her a sidelong glance. "Success promises you pleasant rewards, after all."

By the soft, dangerous tone of his voice, Inuyasha understood that he _definitely_ would be getting his rewards for this and it wouldn't be some chick taking her clothes off. No, whatever _reward _Sesshoumaru had planned for him most likely involved his ass and his elder brother's poison whip. He really, _really_ doubted they would be pleasant.

"I don't think I can," he announced, willing to take a little bruising to his ego if it would placate his brother's sadistic wrath.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him in a look that said that backing out was definitely not an option. Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, fine."

Getting to his feet, Inuyasha sat down at the machine, prepared to begin. Sesshoumaru casually set the weights to the heaviest. Inuyasha looked at the machine, read the weight and smirked. Just how weak did his brother think he was anyway?

"Alright, here goes," he said, "I'm not sure I can but I'll give it a try," giving Sesshoumaru a cheeky look, he winked at his admirer. "For you, hon."

The female, whose name was Lily, smiled suggestively in return.

Inuyasha took hold of the handles and effortlessly drew them to his chest, lifting the weights high. The onlookers gasped and Lily let out a small cheer.

Inuyasha turned to look triumphantly at his brother but his smirk froze when he saw the studiously blank look on the demon's face. That look said that Sesshoumaru was up to something, but he couldn't see what he could possibly do. The machine was already being used to the max. It wasn't possible to add any more weight to it.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to his workout. He opened his arms, slowly letting the weights down.

"One," Sesshoumaru counted.

Inuyasha drew the handles back together again.

…or rather, tried to.

Eyes wide, he stared at the handles. What the fuck? He'd just done it, a moment ago…and there hadn't even been any weights added. Then how…?"

Turning back, he let out an outraged gasp. Sesshoumaru had placed one hand lightly, casually on the weights. He was about to protest but he saw the warning look in his mate's eyes that told him that if he wanted to reduce his punishment for the night, he would play by the demon's rules.

Inuyasha looked away, mouth a thin line. Well, fine then! See if he gave his brother the satisfaction of seeing him lose!

Gritting his teeth, he put real effort into pulling the handles together. He was surprised and more than a little relieved to see them yield. Slowly, he brought them together giving his brother a contemplative look.

Sesshoumaru looked amused.

"Two," he counted, and Inuyasha allowed the handles to fall back into place slowly.

Knowing the demon Lord would not go easy on him, he continued with 3, 4, 5….12…15…18 reps. By the time he reached the second last, sweat was dripping down his forehead and he was panting with the exertion. Man, he hadn't had a workout like this since the fight with Naraku.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Lily cheered. "Just two more. You can do it."

Grunting, Inuyasha managed to somehow pull the handles together.

"19," Sesshoumaru said.

Arms trembling with the effort, Inuyasha let the weights fall gently. Loosening his grips, he slumped forward slightly, breathing hard.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru smirked. "One more."

Inuyasha looked up at him, a look in his eyes that only his mate would recognize as pleading.

"I can't."

Sesshoumaru stared into his eyes.

"You will," he stated, voice deepening slightly, making the words sound dirty. Inuyasha felt a thrill go through him.

He gripped the handles and with, what he considered super-hanyou effort, he brought the handle-bars together one last time.

Lily, along with several others in the room, applauded. Jim looked thoughtfully from the trainee to the trainer.

"Now," Sesshoumaru said, eyes sparkling with his own brand of mischief. "Are you ready for the rest of your session, Inuyasha?"

The younger prince of the Western Lands looked into his new trainer's eyes and paled.

* * *

After the pectoral work-out, Sesshoumaru made him stand in front of the mirror and asked him to work out with dumbbells.

Wondering how the demon could possibly sabotage that, Inuyasha took the pair of dumbbells and got into position, elbows level with his shoulders, dumbbells above his head. Glaring suspiciously at his brother, Inuyasha raised the dumbbells above his head.

Bringing them down, he was about to do it again when-

"Stop."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, glaring at his brother in the mirror.

"Your form is incorrect," the demon Lord informed him. Stepping forward, he placed his hands on Inuyasha's hips and with his thumbs, pressed into the small of his back. Inuyasha resisted squirming, with his mate's hands in such a perilous area.

Unnoticed by the onlookers, Sesshoumaru let his cool hands brush up Inuyasha's sweaty, bare abs. The hanyou shivered from the touch.

Stepping as close as it was possible to be without actually touching hips, Sesshoumaru wrapped his fingers over Inuyasha's on the bars of the dumbbells. The hanyou could feel the heat radiating off the demon's body. With the adrenaline in his system, his body was swiftly going from one kind of excitement to another.

"Throw your hips back," Sesshoumaru whispered in his ear, making Inuyasha suddenly wish he'd taken the girl up on her offer and lost the tracks…and his boxers…

"Two," Sesshoumaru counted and Inuyasha thoughtlessly raised his arms…only to find that the dumbbells suddenly weighed about a ton.

"Dammit," he cursed, glancing sideways at the devious demon. "You're really gonna make me do this?"

"If you are going to do it," Sesshoumaru replied, making sure his voice was audible to everyone, "You should do it _hard_."

Jim, along with the few men left watching, frowned as some of the girls squealed and squirmed. It was true; it was what he himself told his trainees. What were the girls so worked up about?

Inuyasha swallowed as his mate's words went straight to his cock.

This was going to be a _long _session.

* * *

"Let. Go. Of. The. Bar," Inuyasha ground out. He was supposed to do squats with the bar on his shoulders and Sesshoumaru had very conscientiously decided to help _him_ with it.

"It is for your own benefit," Sesshoumaru lied.

"Thanks but I can manage on my own," Inuyasha insisted, knowing it was a lost cause.

"If you are sure," Sesshoumaru said suddenly and Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up.

Well, whaddya know. It worked.

"Well good," he smiled contentedly, relaxing his arms a little.

Then there was a swift, irresistible pressure on his shoulder blades and his knees buckled. Hitting the ground with a curse, Inuyasha was unable to prevent the suddenly off balance weight on his shoulders from tilting to the side. The circular weights on the right slid off the bar and onto the carpeted floor with a dull thud.

Some of the girls cried out, instinctively stepping forward in concern. Jim had even taken two steps towards the fallen hanyou but Sesshoumaru was faster. In a flash, he was kneeling gracefully on one knee beside his murderously glaring mate, looking down at him solicitously.

"Inuyasha," he whispered, casually brushing the sweaty bangs from his forehead. "You should not try to take more than you can handle."

The girls sighed wistfully. So adorable these two were.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha snarled but of course his protests were ignored. Thus Sesshoumaru once more gained the right to torture his mate.

"Tighten your muscles," Sesshoumaru advised the panting and sweating hanyou. "It will hurt less that way."

"They're…tight," Inuyasha wheezed, as he struggled to hold the position and keep from collapsing.

"Your spine… arch your back slightly."

Inuyasha looked ready to deck him. His hands clenched into fists and-

"If I see those hands unlocked from that position," Sesshoumaru said softly, "You will be sorer than you have been in your entire life."

"That's…not…very likely," Inuyasha panted, struggling to hold his trembling muscles.

"Just a while longer," the demon Lord smirked.

"Sesshoumaru…I can't," Inuyasha gasped, shutting his eyes tightly, attempting to throw his head back. "I-I'm going to…"

"You will not," Sesshoumaru commanded, glaring down at him mercilessly. "You know the consequences if you do…Inuyasha."

The hanyou stared up at him furiously but complied, holding on with every last bit of his will.

Agonizing seconds ticked by until finally-

"That's enough," Sesshoumaru said, eyes on the stopwatch in his hand and Inuyasha collapsed onto the floor, panting. Dammit, he was not going to be able to _breathe_ after the workout his stomach had received. Keeping his head and legs six inches off the ground was harder than he'd thought, although that might have been because every muscle in his body had already been abused due to his mate's sadistic workout. Inuyasha had been sure he would not have been able to hold the position a second longer…hell, he couldn't even get any support from the ground since Sesshoumaru had him lock his hands behind his head!

"I hate you," Inuyasha announced darkly, eyes closed and Sesshoumaru smirked. Inuyasha was going to be far more exhausted by the time he was ready for them to leave the gym.

* * *

"Finally!" Inuyasha exclaimed, not even ashamed that he sounded inordinately pleased to be done with the workout.

Normally, he would boast and brag that it was nothing and that he was too strong to be affected by wussy human training equipment but today, he was just glad that it was over. Sesshoumaru had that look in his eyes that soon enough, the younger brother was going to wind up on his back, screwed out of his senses.

"Well that was fun," Inuyasha said, quickly grabbing his T-shirt and heading for the exit, not even bothering to change out of his gym clothes.

"Stop," Sesshoumaru ordered and Inuyasha cringed.

"There's nothing more left to do," Inuyasha declared a little desperately, edging for the door, wondering if could make a break for it. Sesshoumaru wouldn't dare use his demon powers in front of everyone, right?

Yeah _right._

"We finished the workout," he reminded, looking pleadingly at Jim for support. "So…that's it. There's nothing else left."

"But there is," Sesshoumaru told him with a nasty smirk.

Inuyasha frowned, getting worried. "I don't think so."

"Uh…he's right," Jim concurred, grudgingly.

Cursing Jim to the skies, Inuyasha turned towards him slowly. "What?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru smiled very slightly and Inuyasha had a sinking feeling.

"Stretching."

The girls had lost their minds.

This was the conclusion that Jim reached when the new trainer, Sesshoumaru was half way through Inuyasha's stretches. Admittedly, the young man was more than usually flexible but he could not understand what the girls were so hyped up about.

"Ahhh…it hurts," Inuyasha groaned as Sesshoumaru forced his leg apart more and held it in position.

The demon Lord glanced at him through lowered eyelids and smirked. "If you stretch out adequately right now," he explained. "It will hurt less later."

Inuyasha glared at the girls who giggled and sighed at this statement. Honestly, the horny demon's statements, said in that velvety seductive voice made him feel like he was being ravished openly, in front of all these people and there was nothing he could do about it.

"That's enough," he protested. "I flexible as it is. You know that."

The hanyou regretted the last statement as the girls squealed once more. Who knew females were so damn pervy?

"Just a little more," Sesshoumaru murmured quietly, hands on his thighs, pulling them apart easily.

"Can I request him as my trainer?" one of the girls whispered to her friend, unaware that both, the demon and the hanyou had heard them clearly.

Inuyasha was at the end of his rope, trying to hide the considerable bulge forming in his pants and it didn't help that he girls' eyes were glued to the strong, sure hands and the muscular thighs under them. Inuyasha gave him a pissed off glance as Sesshoumaru looked smug, very much aware of the hanyou's predicament.

Folding Inuyasha's leg so that his knee was level with his chin, Sesshoumaru leaned low over his little brother and whispered softly so that only the hanyou could hear.

"You did not think that was it, did you?"

Inuyasha felt a thrill of fear and excitement low in his stomach. "As soon as we get home," Inuyasha whispered back. "You're sleeping on the couch."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and Inuyasha felt that despair that a warrior feels when he knows the battle is lost. "What makes you I would wait till we get home?"

Inuyasha's gaze swept over the onlookers anxiously. Honestly, he'd been feeling a bit peeved at having the idiots ogle him all throughout his workout. Appreciating his stamina during the pushups was one thing but really, didn't they have anything better to do? It wasn't some kind of freak show, dammit!

But hearing his sadistic elder brother's words, he was suddenly glad they were surrounded by a crowd. At least he knew his brother would not fuck him front of all these people.

"Will everyone in the gym room please report to the central office?"

Inuyasha's heart stuttered at the cool, professional voice sounding over the speakers. What the fuck-?

Jim looked at the speakers in confusion. This had certainly never happened before. Did the boss want to really irritate the customers this way?

"Uh…I'm sorry about this," he said, looking around at the people looking at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in disappointment.

"I don't know what this is about but I'm afraid you'll all have to step this way."

"Oh come on," Lily protested, backed up by several other women. The males looked infinitely grateful to have found a relatively safe way out of the situation.

"I'm sorry," Jim said again, frowning at the woman. "But I'm sure it's something important."

"This isn't fair," someone else declared. "We have a right to complete our workout."

Jim looked lost. "Look, I know it's inconvenient but I-"

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned towards the new arrival at the door. Jim got even more worried. Ms. Rowels was the no nonsense VP, rumored soon-to-be-president of the Gym. So far, he had never seen her leave her plush office for anything except on the orders of the president himself. If she came to herd them out personally, it must really be important.

"Did you all not hear the announcement over the PA? Please leave."

The tall, slim woman had an aura of severity and authority about her and the customers grumbling, traipsed towards the exit.

Inuyasha glanced uncertainly at his brother and made to follow the others.

"Wait," Sesshoumaru said, and Inuyasha paused.

Jim frowned at him. "Hey," he said aggressively happy to have an outlet for his confusion and incidentally, to impress his boss. "Didn't you hear her? We need to go. Do you need a special invite?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed cold eyes at him and glanced once at Ms. Rowel.

"Jim," she admonished the surprised trainer. "Is that any way to speak to Mr. Takara? Apologize!"

"But-" Jim began but the woman was not paying attention to him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Takara," she said with a big fake smile plastered on her lips that reminded Inuyasha suddenly of Jaken. "Please forgive his rudeness. He will be…reprimanded adequately. Please, feel free to stay as long as you wish."

She glared sternly at the baffled man. "Jim, come."

Staring at the duo in utter bewilderment, Jim followed her out the exit.

When they were gone, Inuyasha rounded on his mate. "How'd ya do that?" he demanded.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, smiling deviously. "I have my ways."

Inuyasha frowned suspiciously. "You didn't sleep with her did you?"

The elder brother gave him a superior look. Inuyasha made a face at him, then got to his feet, heart still beating faster from the hard workout.

"Well, what was that all about?" he asked, reaching for a towel.

Sesshoumaru raised the remote that had suddenly appeared in his hand and pointed at the ceiling. The lights dimmed.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What the hell-" he managed before there was a clawed hand on his tracks and then they were ripped off. The sound of the tear was too loud in the suddenly all too quiet gym.

"Sesshoumaru-" Inuyasha struggled in his mate's arms. "The doors unlocked," he protested. "Someone could walk in at any moment."

"They won't," the demon Lord assured him from behind, circling a rock-hard arm around Inuyasha's sweaty, slim stomach.

"And how do you know that?" Inuyasha asked sourly, not at all appreciating the way the tables had turned that particular evening. He'd come here to feel good about himself, dammit! Now the jackass had to ruin _everything._

Not bothering to answer his question, Sesshoumaru trailed one hand down Inuyasha's boxers.

"Don't think I have forgotten about your punishment," he reminded the hanyou.

Inuyasha was pissed. "Punishment? You bastard…if anyone should be punished, it's you! You ruined my day!"

"It was very naughty of you to come here without telling me, pup."

Inuyasha bristled at the nickname. "I don't have to get your permission for whatever I do. Get it through your head!"

"Even if you pay the exuberant, life-time membership fee with my platinum card?"

Inuyasha grinned sheepishly at that

"Uh well…"

The demon Lord's arms tightened around him, reminding the hanyou of a prey caught by a python.

"Hey, you can't punish me for that…" Inuyasha managed to say, even as the demon's fingers explored the wiry pubic hair around his cock, driving him nuts.

"And what of the whore throwing herself at you?" he demanded, voice deepening in irritation.

Inuyasha smiled smugly. "Whores, you mean. Plural…"

The hanyou grunted as he was suddenly slammed against a smooth, cool surface, face held flat against the hard plane, then hissed as the cold surface felt weird on his heated, sweaty skin.

"Do not play with me, hanyou," the pissed off demon Lord threatened.

Inuyasha managed to open one eye and glance back at his deliciously enraged mate. That was when it fully registered exactly _what_ he was pressed up against.

It was the glass wall of the gym, with a perfect view of the city below. Inuyasha could very clearly see the traffic go by and the pedestrians on the street. There was one of the men at the gym, walking out of the building and _fuck_, he was stopping to chat with…_Jim!_

"Holy shit," he muttered, renewing his struggles to get free. "Asshole! Let me go! What if someone sees…"

Sesshoumaru chuckled icily against his neck and pressed him harder against the glass with his own implacable body.

"We are on the 35th floor, brat. Who do you imagine is going to see you?"

Inuyasha swallowed, throat suddenly dry. He had always thought that he loved heights. Sesshoumaru and he lived in a high-rise apartment, of course in the best part of the city and he loved being out in the balcony, looking down on the city flowing by. In the feudal era, when there had been trees instead of buildings, he had loved to spend his nights in trees. But right now…right now, the only thought going through his head was that he wanted to get away from here _NOW._

"Seriously, man stop," he ordered shakily, still trying to push away. He froze when his bare ass came into contact with his brother's hard cock. That made him realize three things:

He was pressed up against transparent glass.

His brother was naked.

_So was he._

"Sessh I can't – I can't do this with-with people watching…"

The Taiyoukai chuckled against his skin, rubbing himself against his crack.

"I do not believe I gave you a choice."

"No…" he protested, unable to tear his eyes away from the people going about their business. What if someone looked up at them that very moment? They would see him…being screwed in the ass by his brother…

He could not hold back the small moan that slipped out and Sesshoumaru grinned ferally, biting into his neck and thrusting in at the same time.

Inuyasha screamed, then clenched his fists, horrified. Oh god…what if someone heard…what if they were coming in to check on them…

"Please let me go," Inuyasha whispered, even as he pushed his hips back to meet his brother's thrusts.

"You should not say things you do not mean, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru whispered, one hand holding Inuyasha secure, the other toying with his hard length.

"Argh! Dammit, what if they look up at us, brother?"

"Why? Are you ashamed if they do?" he asked instead.

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly. "Well duh…of course I don't want them to see how you…how you-"

"How I fuck your brains out?" Sesshoumaru finished smoothly. "How I make you enjoy it against your will? How you beg me for release?"

"I-I didn't…gah…I didn't beg you for release," Inuyasha gasped, as Sesshoumaru hit that spot.

"Indeed?" The wonderful hand on his aching cock withdrew.

"Aaaah…pleeeeaaase…touch me…oni-san…"

Sesshoumaru didn't oblige. "It seems you are unwilling, little brother. I would not want to force you."

In his head, Inuyasha cursed the manipulating bastard in very colourful ways.

"_Fuck_, force me, dammit! I wanna…I wanna cum…"

"Are you certain, Inuyasha?" The intruder in his ass once again hit his sweet spot unerringly and Inuyasha sobbed at the total loss of contact on his cock.

"Yes! Please…"

"Do you know those bimbos were most likely fantasizing about us, otouto?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes unwillingly. "What?"

"Those females…did you not see how they looked at us?"

Inuyasha frowned, trying to understand the words through the haze of lust.

"What? Look at…? I mean, sure, they wanted me but-"

"They wanted, us," Sesshoumaru corrected him. "They wanted me, taking you…doing dirty things to you even as you pleaded with me to stop…"

With a sudden cry, Inuyasha came, clenching his ass around his brother. Sesshoumaru was still thrusting deep inside, holding him squished against the glass window and Inuyasha prayed desperately that the glass would hold their weight.

* * *

"You know," Inuyasha murmured later, when his brother was finally satisfied and he was resting on the elder's chest, cradled in his arms. "You cheated."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru asked, amused. "How is that?"

Inuyasha raised his head up to glare at the demon Lord. "You put your own weight on the machine! Anyone would have failed with a demon's strength weighing it down! Even _you_."

Sesshoumaru raised an arrogant eyebrow and his little brother narrowed his eyes. "Don't give me that look," he ordered. "I'm just as strong as you are and you know it. Anything you can, do, I can do."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Do not get carried away, pup."

Inuyasha sat up fast. "What?" he hissed, "I'll show you!" he got up off Sesshoumaru's lap and stood waiting impatiently. "Come on, to the damned machine."

Sesshoumaru looked amused but got up and sat down at the machine Inuyasha indicated. It was the same one where Sesshoumaru had first ordered his brother to go. He let his fingers wrap lightly around the handles and glanced inquiringly at Inuyasha.

"You're just lucky these cables are unbreakable," he fumed, going behind him to place his hands on the topmost weight and lean his full weight on the machine. "Now you'll see how it feels."

Unseen by the younger, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and put his strength behind the handles. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and tried to keep the weights down but the demon Lord brought the handles together almost effortlessly. The hanyou cursed, looking enraged.

"You just wait," he muttered darkly, and before Sesshoumaru's laughing eyes, proceeded to climb on top of the weights and stand there.

"Inuyasha-" Sesshoumaru began, but Inuyasha gave him an imperious look. The demon Lord sighed, then turned back. Once more, the handle bars came together smoothly, lifting the half-demon along with the weights.

Inuyasha jumped down in front of the demon, looking outraged. "I- you still cheated," he insisted, refusing to acknowledge the amusement in his brother's eyes. "You used all your demon strength. I don't have a huge-ass dog demon form. You do."

"I did not use all my strength," Sesshoumaru told him gently.

"You did too," Inuyasha shouted, not caring that he sounded like a petulant brat.

"Inuyasha," the demon Lord began. "You know I could not have."

"Why?" Inuyasha demanded. "Why couldn't you have?"

"Because," Sesshoumaru said, and then walked over to the weights, placing a firm hand on the weights. Then he turned to his brother. "Try it."

Inuyasha scowled. "I did 20 reps, you asshole."

"Just do it," Sesshoumaru ordered. Grumbling, Inuyasha sat down and gave it a try.

It wouldn't move.

Grunting and groaning with all his strength, Inuyasha tried to pry them together but the damn thing just would not budge.

The hanyou saw red.

Putting all his strength behind the effort, Inuyasha tried to draw the bars together.

A deafening clang filled the quiet gym as the cable snapped and the weights fell to the floor. Inuyasha winced, holding his hands to his ears and turned to look at his brother, eyes wide.

"Y-You were holding back?"

Sesshoumaru allowed a small smile to grace his lips and the next second, he was standing in front of Inuyasha, holding the boy close by the waist.

"Indeed," he smirked and Inuyasha bristled at the smirk in his voice. He fought ineffectually at the arms holding him tightly against the elder's body, every muscle throbbing with pain.

"Let go," he ordered. "Y-you just wanted to humiliate me."

The demon growled contentedly deep in his throat and held Inuyasha tighter, grinding their hips together. "It is not my fault you are out of shape."

Inuyasha was narrowed his eyes. "It's not my fault you don't have to exercise to _remain _in shape."

"So you finally agree that you are weaker than I am?"

"Fucker," Inuyasha grumbled and relaxed in his brother's arms, allowing the demon to support his full weight and sparing his poor muscles some pain. Sesshoumaru held him close, cradling his mate close to his body.

"Next time," Inuyasha said suddenly, looking up at Sesshoumaru. "_You _will be the one to work out and_ I_ will be the trainer."

Sesshoumaru managed to conceal his amusement.

"Indeed," he agreed, then added thoughtfully. "Although nothing that you can come up with will be any challenge to me."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "You're on," he answered, determined to find some piece of machinery in the gym that would at least have the youkai Lord breathing hard. If he couldn't, he was not averse to buying a machine just to see his arrogant mate sweat a little.

"And if I can," Inuyasha said, "We'll do it how_ I_ want it for a _week_."

Sesshoumaru kept his face entirely neutral. "And if you cannot, you will do what I want for a day."

Inuyasha buried his face in his mate's chest to hide his grin. Those weren't even fair odds. Maybe his brother didn't know that he didn't mind bending the rules a little to get what he wanted.

Sesshoumaru lightly caressed the hanyou's hair, an evil smile playing on his lips as Inuyasha fell for it, hook, line and sinker. Of course, he'd neglected to mention that he could easily lift the entire building in one hand and not break a sweat.

It was going to be a _good _day…and he'd already bought the hanyou's outfit.

* * *

"By the way," Inuyasha asked sleepily, awake because of the slight rocking motion of Sesshoumaru's stride as he was carried out to the limo in his brother's arms, too sore to move. "How did you pull that?"

Sesshoumaru smiled down at the adorable hanyou in his arms and hooked his arms more securely under his brother's knees. "It was not difficult."

Inuyasha mustered enough strength to open heavy eyelids enough to attempt to glare at Sesshoumaru.

"That's one of the leading, most expensive gyms in the area. There's no way they'd be bribed so easily."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha as the chauffer opened the limo door and he placed his mate gently on the seat, before sitting down himself.

"Who said I bribed them?"

Inuyasha scooted closer to him and snuggled into his lap, sighing in pleasure at the warmth the Taiyoukai radiated. The limo began smoothly and the motion of the car added to the hanyou's sleepiness.

"How else could you have done it?"

Sesshoumaru selected a chilled bottle from the collection in the limo cooler and poured himself champagne, hand perfectly steady despite occasional bumps along the ride. "Ms. Rowel was happy to do what I asked of her after she was informed of the change in management."

"Change in management?" Inuyasha asked, confused, then it dawned on him. "Ah…you're buddies with the new president."

Sesshoumaru seemed amused. "In a manner of speaking…"

Inuyasha opened his eyes curiously. "Who is it?" It wasn't like Sesshoumaru to ask anyone for favors.

Sesshoumaru looked straight into sleep darkened eyes, as he took a small sip of the first rate champagne. "Me."

* * *

A/N: Review! ^.^ 


	3. The Night Before Christmas

_**Summary**__: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have a very special Christmas tradition they follow every year. Because Christmas calls for FLUFF! ^.^_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Night Before Christmas. **

* * *

_"The best of all gifts around any Christmas tree: the presence of a happy family all wrapped up in each other." _

_~ Burton Hillis_

* * *

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou couldn't supress the grin that broke out on his face when he heard his brother's impatient call.

"Just a minute!" he yelled back, applying some more of the glittery stuff to his face. Damn, he didn't know how women did this every freakin' day! It was hard getting makeup right, especially since he was doing it on his own. The store lady had been nice enough to demonstrate for him. When he told her he was doing it for his boyfriend, she had squealed and offered to take it all off and help him put it on himself, and now, he was glad for the practice. The whole purpose of this would be lost if he came out of the bathroom looking like Bozo the Clown.

He opened up the neck of the outfit he was wearing, making it looser. Sure, he was breaking _one_ kind of tradition wearing this, but overall, it was in line with their basic spirit of Christmas.

Grinning cheekily at himself, he practiced his seductive look while putting some finishing touches to his makeup.

There was a time when Christmas would have been synonymous with "the blues". For two demons from the feudal era of Japan, it was hard to get into the spirit of Christmas. As always, it had been harder on Inuyasha, when they had moved to New York in the beginning years of their lives as mates. He had almost gotten used to the idea that he and Sesshoumaru would be spending the rest of their lives together but leaving the country, their culture, for an entirely different place was difficult, especially once Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou were all gone and all that remained for him was Sesshoumaru. Although he loved him, the only real family that he had known since his mother's death had been Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kaede. Of course, Inuyasha had to obey his brother when he decided that they had to move out of Japan and into America, because rebellious or not, he knew very well that the Lord of the Western Lands knew much better ways of surviving than an outcast hanyou…and sure enough; youkai were soon died out in their struggle with humans. The few who were smart blended into society but Sesshoumaru, as always lived king-style; in a world now ruled by money rather than status, the youkai Lord of the West was highest in the foodchain.

Inuyasha stopped for a second, makeup brush in hand.

* * *

_Many years earlier-_

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou didn't look away from where he was staring out the window at the inky sky.

"What?"

Sesshoumaru glanced once out the window and then back at his miserable looking brother. The hanyou couldn't have been able to see anything outside the window with that glass. All Sesshoumaru could see was his dejected face reflected in the glass. This had happened for all the Christmases they'd spent in this country. At first, he'd thought it was a passing thing because of the move but enough was enough.

"It's beautiful."

This time Inuyasha did look away from the window and at his mate, but his eyes were dazed; he was still lost in thought.

"What?" he asked again, this time a little unsurely.

Sesshoumaru looked at him with knowing eyes and Inuyasha saw them soften just a little, the way he knew they only ever did for him.

"The Christmas tree. You decorated it all by yourself, did you not? It is beautiful."

Inuyasha looked down and away. "Thanks."

He glanced out at the inky black sky. Great, now it looked like it was about to snow. He wrapped his arms around himself and huddled. This night was just getting better and better.

"Why do you hate the snow?"

Inuyasha glanced at him, startled. Was he really that obvious? Or had Sesshoumaru become that perceptive? But his brother's face was inscrutable as always.

"Because…it reminds me of…"

_-cold winters spent by myself, hiding in caves? Watching from the outside when everyone had someone to warm themselves with? Because the white cold brings back painful memories?-_

"…loneliness."

Inuyasha didn't notice when the demon Lord walked over to him and stood so close that Inuyasha could smell his unique scent.

"What is the matter?"

The hanyou's eyes widened as warm fingers were suddenly in his silvery, tangled hair, caressing his ears and it felt as if his entire head was covered under Sesshoumaru's large palm.

Inuyasha looked down, letting his bangs cover his eyes and the tears that threatened to overflow.

"It's- it's nothing…"

He knew better than to mention Kagome in front of his new mate. The asshole was so possessive, if he even looked at someone else for longer than a second, he would go ballistics and probably dismember the other person. Inuyasha didn't want him to go hunting Kagome on Christmas Eve; he would not have her death on his hands because he could not keep his damned mouth shut for a few moments.

Then Sesshoumaru's hand was suddenly lower, trailing down his cheek.

"You are cold." The demon Lord sounded surprised and Inuyasha glanced up at him slowly. Of course he was cold; who wouldn't be after sitting motionless next to a freezing window for hours on end?

Inuyasha allowed his mate to gently pull him to his feet, prepared to be dragged over to the fire or towards their bedroom.

He was surprised, therefore, when strong arms suddenly enclosed him and he was pulled firmly against his brother's warm, powerful body. Eyes wide, he let himself be completely supported by the other's body, savouring the sensation of large hands caressing his back soothingly, all the while holding him tight.

"Does she miss you this much as well?"

Inuyasha went rigid, heart pounding wildly. He- he said….

"Who?" his voice came out higher pitched than usual, shaky with tension. "Who're you talking about?"

Sesshoumaru didn't for a second stop what he was doing. "The priestess…ka-go-me, that was her name?"

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly. _Shitshitshitshitshitshit…_

He began to push against his brother, attempting to get free but apparently, Sesshoumaru would have none of it.

"No!" he protested. "I-I don't miss her…aniki…"

He felt his brother stiffen slightly at the title and then he allowed him to draw away.

"Do not lie," Sesshoumaru told him, voice almost gentle. "Do not lie to me, Inuyasha."

"I-I'm not lying!" Desperate hands clung to his brother's haori.

They allowed themselves the small pleasure of wearing their traditional outfit on this day. Although both had lived through enough changes in human fashion to be comfortable in pretty much anything, still, somehow, the clothes that he'd worn when he first learned to hate Sesshoumaru… the same clothes that he'd worn when he first fell in love with his elder brother…he felt more comfortable in them; they fit his skin better, so to speak. Sesshoumaru would probably laugh at him for all those sentimental reasons.

But the demon Lord also wore his haori and hakama this night, although, of course, his were made out of the highest quality silk. Inuyasha wondered what his reasons were, but he knew they would not be as sappy as his own.

"I don't…" Inuyasha had to swallow before forcing himself to continue. "I don't miss _Kagome,_ Sesshoumaru. I- I love you."

His cheeks still flushed red when he said those words even though his brother had force them out of him more than once.

"I don't- I don't love her-"

And they both heard the word that Inuyasha bit off – _anymore._

"Kagome…Kagome was the one who first told me about Christmas, years ago in our time. She told me that it was about celebrating tradition, that families got together once a year on that day and…and exchanged presents."

Dammit, he _was _going to get it all out without his voice shaking!

"And she was the one who first gave me a present on Christmas Day."

Inuyasha turned away from his mate and stared out at the starless sky; you couldn't see the stars in the sky in New York City on Christmas because the whole city was blazing with lights. Even if that were not the case, tonight, they would still not have been able to see any stars since it was close to snowing.

"She left her family on Christmas Day and came to the feudal era just to give us all presents."

Reaching inside his haori, Inuyasha drew out a small snow globe. It was nothing expensive or special; just an ordinary plastic snow globe, one of millions, but Inuyasha's knuckles turned white as he gripped it. His lips twisted in a pained smile.

"She said she bought me a plastic one because she knew I would break a glass one. And plastic was something so novel for us then, I was thrilled. Of course, I never told her that but she probably knew anyway…she always seemed to know stuff like that."

Suddenly jerking out of his daze, he realized it was his brother and mate he was revealing these things to.

"So-so what I'm saying is, please don't think that it's Kagome I miss because that's- that's not it. I just…I just miss…my friends…they were the only family I had…for a long time."

Steely arms wrapped around him from behind and he found his head tucked under the demon Lord's chin.

"I understand," Sesshoumaru whispered in his ear. "You are upset because we have no Christmas tradition, yes? Is that why you always decorate the Christmas tree, ever since we moved into this suite in New York?"

Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arms over Sesshoumaru's relieved that bloodshed had been avoided.

"Yeah…I guess you could say that…"

The arms around him tightened, making him feel embarrassingly warm and safe…and then the embrace was no longer just comforting but something more. The hanyou began to push against him, trying not-so-subtly to get free.

"So-so if you get it then I'm just going to-"

"In that case-"

Inuyasha stopped his struggles, his frantic words overridden by his mate's soft ones.

"In that case, we should begin a tradition…right now."

A clawed hand wound its way leisurely down his haori and danger alarm bells went off in Inuyasha's head.

"Th-that…th-thathat is really not necessary!"

Inuyasha was still unused to being molested unexpectedly; the idea of being emotionally as well as physically desired would take some getting used to, so for now, he tried his utmost to get out of what he considered a potentially embarrassing situation.

Then the arms around him were gone and next thing he knew, he was being gently picked up in the demon Lord's arms. Inuyasha was afraid he might have squealed like a little girl.

"Eeeeeeek! Dammit! What the hell are you doing, Sesshoumaru? Put me down, I'm not a girl-!"

As usual, the taiyoukai paid no heed to his rants. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and sulked, reluctantly resigned to the indignity of being carried around delicately by his far-to-strong-for-Inuyasha's-good mate.

The journey led him, predictably, to the bedroom and Inuyasha kept a cautious eye on his mate as he was gently lowered onto their huge bed.

"Wha-"

The question stuck in his throat as Sesshoumaru lowered himself on top of him slowly.

"Sesshou-?"

The demon Lord smiled fractionally and Inuyasha's eyes widened, heart beating fast. The silver haired demon looked angelic when he smiled…

_-when was the last time Inuyasha or __**anyone**__ had seen Sesshoumaru smile genuinely without the threat of imminent decapitation?-_

"Christmas…is about family, yes?"

Inuyasha's cold, slightly chaffed lips were captured by warm, soft ones. Despite his mate's urgings, Inuyasha never bothered to take care of his lips and skin and whatnot. So what it New York was winter was harder than Japan's? Sesshoumaru didn't have to do all that girly crap to remain impeccable as always! Besides, a little chaffing wasn't going to kill him; he'd been far worse off even in Japan's relatively less biting winters.

"Then from now onwards, we will spend Christmas together…traditions are supposed to be age old but we have an eternity to get used to ours."

Inuyasha felt his body melt as Sesshoumaru's bigger body moulded itself to Inuyasha's smaller one, covering him completely, pressing him into the mattress. His mouth was so sweet, tenderly requesting entrance in his own…as far Inuyasha could remember, Sesshoumaru had never kissed him like this before. Demandingly, possessively, yes but Sesshoumaru _requested._

He let his eyes fall closed and the only thing he could feel was his mate's body against his own…all past regrets and reminisces slipped away and all that remained was the two of them.

Sesshoumaru's hands came roamed his body, expertly undressing him and for the first time, Inuyasha hesitantly reached up to undress his brother in return.

Then Sesshoumaru's mouth was all over his little brother's body, placing sweet kisses, hands caressing and learning and Inuyasha felt tears gather in his eyes from the unbelievable pleasure and the raw love that he could see in his mate's actions…for Sesshoumaru had never been this gentle, this affectionate with anyone in his life.

"Stop!" he mumbled rather incoherently when he could feel his brother's breath on his aroused length. Sesshoumaru looked up at him and the sheer need in his eyes made Inuyasha red with embarrassment. Oh god, he was naked, to his brother's eyes and- and Sesshoumaru was about to-

"You don't- don't have to…"

"Why?" the demon whispered and the hot breath on his very sensitive area caused Inuyasha to try and pull away because of the torturous pleasure but clawed hands kept him in place. "You do this for me…otouto," a small gasp escaped Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had called him that in hatred and mocking…now, to hear it at such a time, in _that_ tone.. "Should I not return the favour?"

"Ahh…" the demon was just trying to embarrass him by saying such things out loud. "But you've never- never done this-"

Then Sesshoumaru placed a kiss on the tip of his leaking length and Inuyasha cried out. Unaware of the legs splayed around his mate, Inuyasha opened them wider, unconsciously giving him more access even as he tried to protest.

"Don't…Sesshoumaru…"

Sure, they'd had sex before but Sesshoumaru had never really given him much of a real choice. It was a different thing that the demon Lord was very good at seduction and had the younger begging and pleading within minutes, but Inuyasha had never initiated their encounter. Inuyasha had done this for the elder but he'd never thought the taiyoukai would ever reciprocate.

But Sesshoumaru didn't stop what he was doing. Instead, he encased the length in his mouth. Inuyasha cried out.

"Louder."

The hanyou's eyes widened at the whispered command but he didn't have enough wits about him to register protest.

Sesshoumaru took him in, right till the base without gagging once, and Inuyasha screamed.

When he got his breathing under hand, he opened his eyes to see his mate hovering over him. Inuyasha looked away, a blush rising in his cheeks. He couldn't believe Sesshoumaru had really done it…and worse, he couldn't believe he'd only lasted a few seconds.

"Wow…" he managed, "That was-"

Then he was being turned over on his stomach and he didn't complain. He figured he owed his brother, after that. Lubed fingers slowly entered him, preparing him ever so slowly. When he grunted at the slight pain, his brother's hand was in his, helping him through it.

When he finally felt his brother's blunt cockhead against his hole, he was well prepared for it. He knew there would be pain; pain was a part of any pleasure and this small sacrifice was worth it, after what his brother had just done for him.

He gasped when Sesshoumaru entered him, but to his surprise, this time, there was almost no pain.

Inuyasha cried out at the raw pleasure. The blowjob and his subsequent release were making his entire body sensitive to any sensations. He could feel himself getting hard again. Wow…this was a new record, even for him. So strong was his pleasure that he was prepared for the pain that always came when his older brother thrust into him, hard and fast.

Except it never came. There was only the overwhelming pleasure as Sesshoumaru entered him slowly, carefully. When he stopped, hilted fully inside his ass, Inuyasha glanced back at him in surprise.

"You- you can move," he stated, confused.

In response, the demon leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. Inuyasha flushed, burying his face in the pillow.

The demon Lord retreated slowly and once again, pushed in just as gently. Inuyasha squirmed at the unprecedented pleasure feeling guilty.

"You- you haven't…you know…"

The demon raised an amused eyebrow as Inuyasha trailed off, unable to articulate it. But instead of making him say it like he usually would, Sesshoumaru grinded slowly inside him, making Inuyasha gasp at the sensation.

"This night is for you," the demon Lord told him. "It will be our Christmas tradition."

Tears fell from Inuyasha's eyes unchecked, soaking into the pillows.

"It is not enough to make up for all the traditions we should have followed together but-

Inuyasha was once again on his back, staring into molten gold eyes burning into his.

"-perhaps I can convince you to let go of the pain in your past. We have forever in front of us, after all."

A shaking hand came up to touch Sesshoumaru's striped cheek.

"Aniki…" for once, Inuyasha didn't care that his voice was shaking and he probably had a sappy, adoring look on his face. "…Aishiteru."

Once again, Sesshoumaru's lips descended on his own."

"Aishiteru yo…otouto…"

Snow began to fall softly outside.

* * *

"Inuyasha, if you are not out of there _this second_, I promise you will not be able to_ walk _tomorrow to celebrate Christmas!"

_That_ threat struck a little too close to home and Inuyasha hastily made final adjustments to his outfit and turned to the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he glanced back one last time at the mirror. Boy, if this didn't knock Sesshoumaru for a loop, he didn't know what would.

"Ok here I come!"

When Inuyasha finally stepped out of the bathroom, the frown on the demon Lord's face melted away. Amber eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell slightly open.

Inuyasha was dressed like Santa's elf, with the green outfit and boots, only, he had additional reindeer horns on his head. There was glitter makeup around one of his eyes, done so that there appeared to be something tattooed over that part of his face. The elf outfit, however, seemed to be two sizes too big for him, with the result that he seemed small and lost inside it. The reindeer horns were also bigger than his head, with the result that Inuyasha looked like an adorable, innocent, enchanted elf that had found its way inside his bedroom and was now waiting to be ravished.

Inuyasha blinked innocently at him, all the while doing a little victory dance in his head at the stupefied expression on the taiyoukai's face. The demon Lord seemed frozen where he was sitting up in bed, legs under the covers but the rest of his body deliciously bare.

A few moments later when he still didn't move, Inuyasha cocked his head to the side slightly and flexed his fingers inside the too long sleeves that almost covered his hands, leaving only the tips of his fingers peeking out.

"Sesshoumaru?"

An eyebrow twitched.

Inuyasha shuffled his booted feet shyly, gazing bashfully at the demon through lowered eyelashes. "Oni-san?"

A vein pulsed in Sesshoumaru's forehead.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to giggle. If he didn't know better, he would say the demon Lord was about to get a nosebleed. Mission Accomplished.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Sesshoumaru finally rasped out, staring incredulously at his mate.

The little devil had the nerve to _twitch_ the horns.

"Why? Don't you like it?"

And that was the last straw. Before he could blink, the elf-deer was pounced upon and slammed on the bed. Hungry lips pressed desperately against Inuyasha's and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the demon Lord's neck and pulled him closer, returning his kisses just as fervently.

"Little brat…" Sesshoumaru mumbled, fumbling with the elf pants.

Inuyasha grinned and undid the pants himself, kicking them off impatiently. He was keeping the top, though. He was sure Sesshoumaru would come up with some kinky role-play involving a reindeer-elf and…a taiyoukai…but that was ok. He could give as good as he got.

"You know you love me," he replied cheekily, reaching down to cup his elder brother's ass and grind their cocks together.

….then they had kinky Christmas sex and lived happily ever after. ^.^

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all liked my Christmas present ^_^

… _Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!..._


End file.
